


张力/Tension

by Deborah_Dasheen



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: M/M, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese, 白学
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-04
Updated: 2019-05-04
Packaged: 2020-02-21 14:03:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18703798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deborah_Dasheen/pseuds/Deborah_Dasheen
Summary: 她的眼神变得锋利起来，蔚蓝的海水再次冻结成无情的坚冰。“你很聪明。但在和莱纳有关的事情上，你总是犯糊涂。”“或许吧。”贝特霍尔德柔声说道。除此之外，他再没有什么可以说的了。





	张力/Tension

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [tension](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14842521) by [Vio14](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vio14/pseuds/Vio14). 



马莱的夜晚和帕拉迪岛完全不同。这是贝特霍尔德在岛上生活的四年中迅速领悟到的一个事实。

并不是说夜空的景象有什么不一样，数不胜数的群星依然散布在苍穹中。莱纳会说区别在于这里的人们沉溺于享受——性交易，饮酒，聚在一起做些下流的事情。毕竟他们是恶魔，自然是喜爱罪恶的。而阿妮什么也不会说；这种事情还没有重要到能引起她的注意。

但是当贝特霍尔德走进屋外的黑夜中，远离和莱纳以及其他训练兵同住的营房里狭窄冷硬的小床时，他明白了。雷贝里欧的空气中总是凝着浓郁的恐惧。灯塔的光照射在人们的脸上，那怪异的，瘦骨嶙峋的，苍白的脸颊上跳动着栏杆的影子——而在帕拉迪岛，这一切都不存在。

当然，超大型巨人始终是一个隐隐的威胁。但是对于没有亲眼见过它的人们来说，这不足以让他们惊恐得睡不着觉。而在某些日子里，人们的确会回想起来那种恐惧，僵硬地行走在街上，快速地瞥过远方地平线上罗萨之墙的幽灵——这并不是贝特霍尔德能够理解的，像他在故乡时所感受到的那种恐惧。

毕竟，你要怎样才会对自己的存在感到恐惧呢？

贝特霍尔德仍在仰望着夜空，而莱纳突然冒出来踢了一脚他的小腿。他的动作看起来好像只是一下轻蹭，但莱纳的靴尖触及的皮肤短暂地疼痛了一下。贝特霍尔德不知道这是因为莱纳还未能完全掌握的新生的力量，或是他有意为之。从莱纳皱着眉看着贝特霍尔德的神色来看，大概是后者。

“你想得太多啦。”莱纳一脸严肃地对他说。

贝特霍尔德的心情并不是很好，这让他无心控制自己的情绪，冷声说道：“这是人们都会做的一件事情，莱纳。思考。” _也是你做得不够多的一件事。_ 他在心里粗鲁地加上后半句，又立刻对自己感到恼火和羞愧。阿妮对莱纳已经足够刻薄，够得上他们两个人的份了。

莱纳的肩膀僵直了一瞬间，接着又放松下来。他哈地笑了一声。“那是自然。”他轻浮地赞同了一句。“但你总是云里雾里的。而且你还真的高得能总是把脑袋戳在云层里。”

贝特霍尔德想到当他脱出超大型巨人赤色的后颈，衣服和皮肤嘶嘶地冒出蒸汽，地面离他如此遥远，仿佛从天堂俯瞰人世。那样的记忆占据了他的心神，令他无暇注意莱纳已经闭上了嘴。当他终于开口的时候，莱纳已经安静了有一会儿了。“那是什么意思？”

莱纳声音中的笑意消失得如此之快，让贝特霍尔德知道那从一开始就不是真的。“没什么，贝特。”莱纳明白他在说什么。他脸上锋锐的线条袒露着他的情绪。

“只是开个玩笑。”他说。“你很高。仅此而已。”然后笑起来，露出牙齿，那个瞬间就过去了，仿佛它从未发生。这样的微笑是马赛尔的。如今莱纳越来越娴熟地将它挂在脸上。贝特霍尔德转开脸，感到一阵恶心。

“不管怎样，”莱纳接着说道，看起来对贝特霍尔德的情绪一无所知，“这是我们的第一个假期，所以你该学着放下那见鬼的严肃。不用再维持士兵的仪态了。这是节日，我的朋友，我们现在应该在寻欢作乐，和小妞们聊天打趣呢。你觉得怎么样？”他眨眨眼，轻轻顶了一下贝特霍尔德的肩膀，示意他看向一群咯咯笑着的女孩。她们用眼角瞟着莱纳和贝特霍尔德，并没有多花心思隐藏自己的动作。

_你什么时候对女孩有过任何兴趣了？_ 贝特霍尔德想着，又很快停下自己的思绪。

他总是说错话，搞砸和莱纳的关系——他们之间脆弱的同伴情谊岌岌可危，自从他们登上这个岛屿，尤其是自从他们加入训练兵团之后。他们时刻漂荡在暗藏危机的水面上，一个说错的词语或一个错误的神情便能将对方推入深渊。他看着面前的男孩，几乎无法从他身上认出童年时的那个孩子。贝特霍尔德想着事情何时变得不再单纯。但他其实知道答案。

莱纳的脸上挂着无忧无虑的神色，但贝特霍尔德能从他榛子色的眼睛里看到无声的乞求。 _你就同意吧。_

贝特霍尔德从来都无法对莱纳说不。他叹息一声，低喃着“好吧”。

莱纳看起来松了一口气。“好极了。自然一点，可不要——嗯——你，”他说着，在贝特霍尔德能提出抗议之前迅速地抓住他的手肘内侧，把他往女孩们的方向拽去，仿佛他只是一个笨拙的大木偶。

不幸的是，贝特霍尔德并没有如莱纳所愿，而是表现得和他往常一样，尴尬地保持沉默，任由莱纳主导对话，说着不怎么有趣的笑话，逗得面前的女孩们发出阵阵笑声。并不是说她们不可爱。事实恰恰相反。尤其是那个长着雀斑，一直对贝特霍尔德羞涩地微笑着的红发女孩。她的绿色长裙微微从肩膀处滑下，胸部显得紧绷绷的。

贝特霍尔德不可避免地感到了一些渴望，但并不足以令他主动采取什么行动。他抬起头，看到一个熟悉的挂着金色短发的脑袋。这给了他一个完美的借口。“我好像看到阿妮了，”他对莱纳说，“我去打个招呼。”贝特霍尔德几乎不在任何非必要的情况下和阿妮说话，但这点现在并不重要。

“哦，”莱纳说，停下话头。贝特霍尔德早就没在听他刚才讲个没完的冗长故事了。他没有错过红发女孩的脸上一闪即逝的失望，但他此刻的注意力都在莱纳身上。后者的脸上有一瞬间的木然，接着又扯起一个微笑。“没问题。代我向她问好。”

那一瞬间的犹豫不能说明什么。有些时候贝特霍尔德不知道他是否臆想出了不存在的东西。他迈开步子，对自己摇摇头。

小镇街道两边的石墩令他回想起雷贝里欧。他在路边的饮料铺子前停下来。

贝特霍尔德的眼神快速地扫过酒精饮料。如果他想买的话是能买到的（这是当兵的好处之一，莱纳曾经笑容满面地告诉过他这一点），但这鲁莽而愚蠢。是莱纳会干的事情，不是他。“麻烦来瓶苹果汁。”他对小贩说。

棕色的玻璃瓶子是半透明的，里面的液体嘶嘶地冒着泡。贝特霍尔德喝了一大口，走向已经用冷冰冰的目光瞪着他的阿妮，借苹果汁壮胆。

“莱纳没和你在一起。”阿妮说。

“嗯。在和几个女孩说话。”阿妮挑起一边眉毛，但贝特霍尔德抢在她能发表任何评论之前开口。 ~~“你今天很漂亮。”~~ 他嘟囔了一声，音量小得几乎听不见。

阿妮不快地抿起嘴，拽了拽棕色裙子的裙摆。这是条露肩裙，袖子从柔和纤细的曲线往下延伸。从V字形的领口到腰部有一片精致的白色刺绣。贝特霍尔德抬起视线的时候，阿妮正直直地看着他，微微皱着眉头。

贝特霍尔德清了清嗓子，感到脸颊发烫。“呃，你今天很漂亮。”

阿妮叹了口气，把发绺勾到耳朵后面。“你已经说过一遍了。”

“我不知道你还有裙子。”

贝特霍尔德说出口才觉得不妥。但阿妮看上去并没有被冒犯到，只是摇摇头，看向一片花卉。米娜和几个同期的女生站在那里，打扮得花枝招展，红润的脸颊上泛着满足。“我的确没有。米娜逼我穿这条的。”

她的嗓音有些恼怒，但贝特霍尔德能听到藏在这恼怒之下的亲热。这样的亲热从不是对于他或莱纳的。

非常应景地，阿妮转回头看他。“和我一起走走。”

她并不是在征求他的意见，所以贝特霍尔德顺从了。

他们走过一些同期的训练生时，他们向二人招招手。贝特霍尔德说了嗨，阿妮只是点头致意。

“他们甚至不知道为什么要庆祝这个节日。”阿妮再次尴尬地点点头，慢吞吞地说道。

“他们什么也不知道。”

“他们以为这一天是为了感恩他们所拥有的那少得可怜的财富。”阿妮讥诮地说道。“而不是为了向尤弥尔弗里茨表达感激之情。艾尔迪亚族人的女神，我们仁慈的救星。”她摇摇头。“马莱禁止我们庆祝这个节日。但现在几乎不管哪里都找不到这个节日的存在了。”

阿妮突然在一家店铺的玻璃橱窗前停下脚步。贝特霍尔德随着她的目光看去：蛋糕，从白色到蓝色什么都有，装点着精致的裱花和糖霜。在罗萨之墙里这十分稀有，是极少数人才能负担得起的奢侈品。而在雷贝里欧，从来就没有任何人买得起蛋糕。

阿妮用精心修整过的指甲轻轻敲打着玻璃的表面，在贝特霍尔德已经转开视线的时候仍然看着窗子里的蛋糕。“我们快没有时间了，你知道的。”

贝特霍尔德控制住自己瑟缩的冲动。“是的。”

阿妮垂下手，抬起头看他。她的神情并不比以往更严厉，但她脸上的真诚令贝特霍尔德想要移开视线。阿妮从来不是谎话连篇的人，但是这——是不一样的。

“我不打算死在墙内，贝特霍尔德。”

“莱纳和我也没有这样的打算。”贝特霍尔德说着，皱起眉毛。对她的感情先放在一边，他并不是读不懂言外之意的笨蛋。“你到底想说什么，阿妮？”他已经知道答案。一瞬间贝特霍尔德感到了深入骨髓的疲惫。

“当情况发展到那种地步，”阿妮说，“我会做我必须做的事情。”

她的话是如此含糊，可以被解读成无数种意思：抛下他们两个逃走。强行从莱纳手中夺过领导权——他们都知道她能做到这点，只要她想。向马莱出卖他们以保全自己。最后一种可能她曾直白地告诉过莱纳，当他们在旷野中的那棵树下喘息，身后不远处还有一个巨人正在啃食马赛尔的尸体。

“我明白。”贝特霍尔德说。

他觉得阿妮的视线直勾勾地穿透了他的身体，仿佛他只是一块透镜。“你也应该这么做。”她说。她的眼神变得锋利起来，蔚蓝的海水再次冻结成无情的坚冰。“你很聪明。但在和莱纳有关的事情上，你总是犯糊涂。”

“或许吧。”贝特霍尔德柔声说道。除此之外，他再没有什么可以说的了。

夺回始祖的任务是他们唯一的共同基础，他们唯一能讨论的事情。是任务令他们在故乡的时候团结在一起，也是任务令他们现在不至于分道扬镳。

阿妮和四年前相比并没有多大变化。依然冷漠而孤僻，几乎总是一个人独处，带着掩饰得不太好的厌恶看着周围的一切。现在有了几个例外——艾伦，米娜，阿明——但她仍是那个家乡名字很难记住的女孩。

再一次地，贝特霍尔德为自己为何喜欢她而感到疑惑。

“喔！”有人喊了一声。贝特霍尔德抬起头，看到莱纳招着手向他们跑过来，脸上挂着笑容。他跑到二人面前就停下脚步。那笑容没变，但贝特霍尔德觉得莱纳的视线从他移向阿妮的时候笑意减了几分。“你们两个小情侣在干什么呢？”

“哦滚蛋吧你。”阿妮说。她看上去一脸恶心，让贝特霍尔德忍不住想这是否是因为莱纳的调侃。不过她只要跟莱纳说话就总是一副恶心的表情。

“那些女孩呢？”贝特霍尔德问道。

“哦，呃，我觉得有点无聊。”莱纳说。

“真是令人吃惊，你这样一个护花使者居然会说出这种话来。”阿妮讥笑道。她的话语浸满了讽刺。

“她们并没有那么有趣。”莱纳简短地回答。

阿妮勾起唇。“我看未必。”

贝特霍尔德希望她别再这么刻薄地对待莱纳，几乎鼓起勇气去鼓励他们两个能和平地交谈至少一次。但阿妮已经转过身，继续看着蛋糕，不再搭理他们两个了。

“真不知道原来你还喜欢甜食。”莱纳说，“想让我给你买点什么吗？”他挂着虚伪的笑容，几乎没费心掩饰语调中的恶意。他当然不会给阿妮买任何甜食。

“用不着，谢了。”阿妮回答，然后慢腾腾地走了。

“我真不懂你为什么总是和她针锋相对。”贝特霍尔德等阿妮拐过街角，走出视线之外，就立刻说道。

莱纳嗤笑一声。“哦得了吧，你刚刚可就站在这里，没看到是她先挑起来的吗？”

“但你每次都非得回嘴不可。”

“哈，好吧。”莱纳移开视线。“既然你老是想维护她，为什么不找个机会告诉她呢？如果你真的这么喜欢她的话。”他重重地吐出最后几个字，抱起胳膊。

贝特霍尔德感到很冷。“我没有。”

莱纳看着他。“嗯那当然。”他摇摇头，停了一瞬，然后露出一副无所谓的表情，抬起脚大步走向和阿妮相反的方向。

贝特霍尔德跟上他。“莱纳，别这样。”

“你不用在乎我的感受。”莱纳头也不回地说。“反正我们彼此讨厌。无所谓。我可不会因为你对她有那种想法就寻死觅活的。”

“不是这样的……”贝特霍尔德不知该说什么了。

他跟着莱纳离开了庆典，走到小镇的边缘。莱纳停在一片空地上，面前是一条蜿蜒着爬进森林，通向另一个山村的小路。他们就是沿着这条山路来到这里的。

在这里，他们仍能隐隐看见小镇的灯火，听见人群的嬉闹。如果不是高悬在夜空中的满月，周围几乎一片漆黑。莱纳在一个树桩上坐下来，双手垂在膝盖之间。他盯着自己的手，深深地皱着眉，然后抬起头。

“我们是最好的朋友，对吧？”

那像是要引出什么别的话题，贝特霍尔德这样想着。但这个问题似乎违背莱纳的意愿，听上去细小而迷茫。如此脆弱。莱纳微微地缩起身子，眨着眼。

贝特霍尔德感到自己的一部分隐隐作痛。“当然。”

莱纳深深地吸了一口气。“没错。”他说，肉眼可见地试图收拾自己袒露的情绪。给他一个瞬间，他又会变回除了贝特霍尔德以外他们所有的朋友眼中那个自信、强壮的训练兵。

“所以，如果我们是最好的朋友。”莱纳说，“那就意味着我们什么都可以告诉对方。即使是愚蠢的暗恋。你不用对我藏着掖着。”

“我什么也没藏。”贝特霍尔德撒谎。“你看到我和阿妮讲话了。我们之间什么也没有。”

“你和阿妮之间的化学反应就像一条死鱼不代表你不喜欢她。”莱纳语调毫无起伏地说。

贝特霍尔德作出一副苦相。“莱纳。”

“听着，我不是说你会去结婚然后飞进夕阳中消失还是怎么地。我的意思是，如果你真的这么干了我会祝福你的。好吧这也不是我想说的。你喜欢她。”

“阿妮会很讨厌你现在说的话的。”

莱纳翻了个白眼。“我现在没在说她的想法，我在说你的。我刚才说过一遍了，现在我再说一遍。你不用在乎我的感受，贝特霍尔德。”

唯一的问题是，他确实在乎。

他已经辜负了莱纳太多次。他无法保护那个他从地上扶起来的，瘦小的，如此努力想要证明他值得被关爱的男孩。你不该经受这些。贝特霍尔德早就想要告诉他。但他从没能说出口。

当阿妮狠狠地踹着莱纳，直到他满身是血地瘫倒在尘土中时，贝特霍尔德什么也没做。当莱纳说他会成为马赛尔的时候，贝特霍尔德没有走上前，告诉他，他不需要做除了自己以外的任何人。在破墙之后的夜晚里，当他无助地躺在难民营给他们的破旧毯子上，听到莱纳努力想要捂住却还是泄露出来的细小抽泣时，贝特霍尔德什么也没说。

到了现在，他也依然不发一言，而莱纳正在分崩离析，无用地试图堵上漏水多年的木筏上的大洞。

这是他唯一能做的事。

“我没有喜欢她，莱纳。”贝特霍尔德说。“我发誓。”

莱纳对上他的视线。贝特霍尔德可以从他的眼中的悲伤里看出来，莱纳并不相信他。但莱纳抛开了这个话题，低下头看自己的靴子。“好吧，如果你这么说的话。”

贝特霍尔德走到他坐着的地方，在他面前跪下来。莱纳似乎被吓了一跳，开始往后挪，而贝特霍尔德一把抓住他的手腕，不让他逃开。

“你知道我永远最关心你。”他说道。话语中的坚定让他自己都感到吃惊。“多过任何人，多过阿妮。你对我来说是最重要的人，你明白了吗？”

莱纳睁大了眼眶。贝特霍尔德手中的皮肤微微发烫。但过了一瞬间他点点头，牙齿碾磨着自己的下唇。“……好吧。”

贝特霍尔德又等了一会儿，才放开莱纳的手腕。莱纳揉着腕部的皮肤，依然低着头，但贝特霍尔德能看到他的脸颊泛起了粉色。

不只是因为莱纳和阿妮彼此厌恶，他不能告诉莱纳因为……因为这一点。

莱纳突然站起身，和贝特霍尔德拉开距离。贝特霍尔德跟着他也站起来。

“所以，”莱纳有点尴尬地试图用玩笑话盖过刚才的对话。“我们为什么不回去呢？是时候真的找点乐子了。我看到你在瞧那个红头发。我们都错过了不少，而我正想着找个姑娘。”

贝特霍尔德想着莱纳是不是真的以为他能骗到任何人。

“我不想找乐子。”他说。

莱纳揉揉后脑。“……好吧，那也可以。不管怎样我们都该回去了。”

他站在原地，看上去有些迷茫。他剃短的头发开始有些长长了，下唇仍然因为之前的撕咬而泛着鲜红，二头肌因为抱臂的动作而抻开袖子。

“你亲过任何人吗？”贝特霍尔德突然问道。

莱纳呆了一秒，然后结结巴巴地大喊：“你是笨蛋吗！当然了，我——”他动摇起来，脸色通红。接着他叹了口气，然后抓抓后脑。“没有，我还没亲过任何人。”

这很愚蠢。鲁莽。自私。而且对莱纳不公平。贝特霍尔德这么想着。但是也许就这么一次……如果他们这样做一次，如果他只为了莱纳而这样做一次，这也许能让他们之间的张力消散。

贝特霍尔德感觉自己的脸也开始发烫。“我们可以练习，”他嘟囔着，“你懂的，为了真刀实枪做准备。我已经亲过别人了，所以，如果你想的话。”

莱纳看起来好像他面前有个巨人正向他冲过来。“这……”

“这不代表任何事。”贝特霍尔德咳嗽一声。“既然你想和姑娘们玩玩，我只是想……帮你一下，在你动真格之前。”

“但那还是好怪。”莱纳低声说，犹豫起来。“好吧。”

“好吧？”

“我说行了，谁让你看上去这么想亲我。”莱纳生气地说着，脸颊又一次变得通红，然后转开身子。

贝特霍尔德向他走了一步，莱纳退开。贝特霍尔德又走了一步，这次莱纳的背撞到了一棵树上。

贝特霍尔德皱起眉。“你……真的没问题吗？”

这下莱纳连脖子都红了。“对，操，你——你就快点亲吧！”

贝特霍尔德有些犹豫地把一只手放在莱纳的脑袋边上。他整个人笼罩在莱纳上方，两个人都感觉不怎么舒服，如果莱纳的扭动还不够说明情况的话。“你真的——？”

“贝特霍尔德，”莱纳嘶嘶说着，然后叹了口气。

贝特霍尔德用另一只手捧起莱纳的脸。他在发抖。并不是说贝特霍尔德比他好多少，他的心脏同样跳得飞快。他俯身，在莱纳耳边停下。“如果你想停下就告诉我。”他轻声说。

贝特霍尔德扭过头，把嘴唇压在莱纳的唇上。

莱纳的嘴唇僵硬而绷直。贝特霍尔德含住他的上唇，吮吸着，感觉到莱纳的战栗。他睁开眼，微微退开一些，用拇指扫过莱纳的面颊，鼓励他回吻。

莱纳的呼吸哽住了。他仍然闭着眼，但他看起来有些惊恐，这令贝特霍尔德的心中泛起羞耻。他还在伤害莱纳。他后退一些，“我——”

他还没来得及说出抱歉，莱纳就抓住他的领口，把他拉了回去。他的动作很笨拙，但是坚定地将嘴唇压在贝特霍尔德的唇上，挤着他的下唇。他犹豫了一秒，然后轻轻咬了一下。

贝特霍尔德努力忍住呻吟的冲动，坚持站稳，撑在树上的手加大了力道。莱纳原本僵直地垂在身体两侧的双手此时已挪到了贝特霍尔德的肩上，一只抓着他脑后的头发，另一只勾着他的颈侧。

“这样可以吗？”他柔声问道。贝特霍尔德才应该是问这个问题的人。

作为回答，他张开嘴亲吻莱纳。后者发出一声惊讶的呜咽，在贝特霍尔德的舌头伸进他嘴里的时候喘息起来。他的双手摸到莱纳的上衣下摆，钻进去摸上了里面的皮肤。

莱纳的手臂缠着贝特霍尔德的脖子，手拉扯着他的头发。这一次贝特霍尔德无法克制地发出了呻吟，从莱纳的嘴唇上移开，亲吻他颌下的皮肤。他的手摸到了莱纳后腰的凹陷，将对方的身体拉近自己。

莱纳呜咽着，两只手臂都缠上贝特霍尔德的脖子，紧紧抱住他。贝特霍尔德啄吻着莱纳的颌线，令他颤抖地呼气。正当贝特霍尔德的手再往下挪的时候，莱纳抓住他的肩膀将他一把推开。

“我觉得这些练习已经足够了。”他的呼吸粗重，抬起头看着贝特霍尔德的时候脸颊泛着明亮的粉色。

贝特霍尔德眨眨眼，退开一步。“OK。”

莱纳点头，双手抱胸。“OK。”

贝特霍尔德此时所能想到的只有他的双臂突然感到十分空荡。他试着想象阿妮在他臂弯中的景象，但那并不契合。

莱纳抓抓脖子上贝特霍尔德刚才亲过的那块皮肤。“我觉得我准备好了。如果我需要，呃，亲别的人。”

这令贝特霍尔德立刻从眩晕里脱离出来。“没错。”他用沙哑的声音说道，然后清了清嗓子。“我是说，这很好。”

“对。”莱纳说。然后他们不确定地看着彼此。

贝特霍尔德大错特错。那种张力仍然悬在他们两人之间。

“我们回去吧。”莱纳说。于是贝特霍尔德点头，跟在他身后几步，一如既往。

**Author's Note:**

> 他们都是否认自己感情的笨蛋。


End file.
